To a large and continually increasing extent, manufacturing operations are being automated to reduce the amount of manual labor required to perform simple, repetitive activities. For example, programmable robotic apparatuses are widely used for operations requiring pick up, transporting and depositing of items, with or without reorientation of the transported item. Robotic devices for such purposes are well known and are commercially available from many sources. However, the economics of utilizing robotic devices is unfavorable for many operations, because of the significant capital expense involved in the acquisition and installation of commercially available equipment.
A primary feature of the present invention is the provision of a fully functional robotic apparatus which is of unusually simplified, modular design and is capable of being manufactured and installed both quickly and inexpensively. The equipment is thus ideally suited for many tasks heretofore considered marginal for robotic automation.
The apparatus of the invention employs a novel arrangement of rectilinear structural elements to provide for controlled motion along so-called X, Y and Z axes, as well as providing for rotational reorientation. The arrangement is such that a robotic apparatus may be easily assembled to perform a designated task or groups of tasks, by assembling largely standardized components. In the case of the basic, rectilinear components, they may be cut to length and assembled in a standardized fashion, utilizing standardized components, but yet comprising a finished apparatus which is significantly customized to the particular end use desired.
In one of its most advantageous forms, the robotic apparatus of the invention includes a vertical supporting pillar provided with opposed, V-shaped guide tracks for engaging correspondingly grooved guide wheels carried by a Z-axis carriage. The Z-axis carriage mounts a horizontally disposed, preferably inverted channel member extending in the direction of the X-axis. The X-axis channel is provided with opposed, V-shaped guide tracks similar to those of the Z-axis pillar, which engage correspondingly grooved wheel sets mounted on an X-axis carriage. The X-axis carriage in turn mounts a second horizontally disposed inverted channel, extending along the so-called Y-axis, at right angles to the direction of the X-axis. The Y-axis channel is constructed generally in the same manner as the X-axis channel and mounts a Y-axis carriage for controlled movement along the length of the Y-axis support. The Y-axis carriage mounts a gripping or similar device for engaging a product or item to be transported, and typically includes means for rotating the part about a predetermined axis.
In a robotic apparatus, precision manipulation of the product is generally essential. To this end, the apparatus of the invention includes uniquely advantageous, highly simplified and economical drive arrangements which enable the desired high precision control through digitally controlled drive motors and an advantageous arrangement of gear belt drives used in conjunction therewith.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention and to the accompanying drawings.